Teresa Tomsia
thumb|Teresa TomsiaTeresa Tomsia '– urodziła się 20 grudnia 1951 roku w Wołowie (Dolny Śląsk) w rodzinie Kresowian. Poetka, eseistka, animatorka kultury. Wychowała się na Pomorzu w Świdwinie. Absolwentka filologii polskiej UAM (1975), poznanianka z wyboru (od roku 1981 mieszka w Poznaniu, gdzie w 1996 roku założyła i przez pięć lat prowadziła Klub Piosenki Literackiej "Szary Orfeusz" pod egidą Stowarzyszenia Pisarzy Polskich). Autorka książek poetyckich, prozy dokumentalizowanej i projektów literacko-edukacyjnych: ''Wokół domu, Bliżej Nieskończonego i Pamięć ocala. Współpracuje z internetowym pismem „Recogito” i "Toposem" oraz Wojewódzką Biblioteką Publiczną i Centrum Animacji Kultury w Poznaniu (scenarzystka, juror konkursów poetyckich). Zadebiutowała w 1981 roku zbiorkiem poetyckim Czarne wino. Jej teksty publikowane były m.in. na łamach czasopism: "Czas Kultury", „Tygiel Kultury”, „Zeszyty Literackie”, paryska „Kultura”, „Przegląd Artystyczno-Literacki”, „Topos”, "Przegląd Powszechny, "Gazeta Malarzy i Poetów", "Arkusz". Trzy książki, w tym jedna dla dzieci, ukazały się po francusku i niemiecku oraz wiersze w języku rosyjskim (Zdiełano w Polsze ''– ''Wykonano w Polsce, Antologia, Moskwa 2009). Ostatnio ukazał się jej zbiór szkiców o literaturze i sztuce Rzeczywiste i wyobrażone (Oficyna Wydawnicza Łośgraf, Warszawa 2013), eseje podróżne Z szarego notatnika (WBPiCAK, Poznań 2015) oraz nowe tomiki wierszy. Nagrody *Tytuł „Zasłużony dla Miasta Świdwina” (1996); *Wyróżnienie Marszałka Województwa Wielkopolskiego (2001); *Medal brązowy MKiDN „Zasłużony Kulturze Gloria Artis” (2007); *Nagroda Marszałka Województwa Wielkopolskiego w dziedzinie kultury (2010); *Medal im. Witolda Celichowskiego (2015). Zbiory wierszy *''Czarne wino (Wydawnictwo Poznańskie 1981); *''Białe tango ''(Czytelnik 1987); *T''eraz żyj ''(wiersze zatrzymane przez cenzurę, własny nakład 1991); *''Wieczna rzeka – Der ewige Fluss ''(w wersji polsko-niemieckiej, przekład Dorothea Müller-Ott, posłowie: Ryszard K. Przybylski, W drodze 1996); *''Konik z Polski ''– ''Ein Pferdchen aus Polen ''(w wersji polsko-niemieckiej, Omega 1992, 1999); *''Przed pamięcią ''(Ars Nova 2000); *''Piękniejsze – Schöner – C’est plus beau ''(w wersji polsko-niemiecko-francuskiej, przekład na język niemiecki – Dorothea Müler-Ott, na język francuski – Claude Henry du Bord i Krzysztof Jeżewski, Verlag im Wald, Rimbach 2000); *''Skażona biel ''(Stowarzyszenie Pisarzy Polskich 2004); *''Wątpiąc, idę ''(Wydawnictwo Adam Marszałek, Toruń 2005); *''Kamyki. Elegie i krótkie żale ''(Wydawnictwo WBPiCAK, Poznań 2011); *''Co było, co jest ''(Biblioteka Telgte, Poznań 2013); *''Gdyby to było proste ''(Biblioteka "Toposu" T. 109, Sopot 2015); Śpiewniki *''Ballada o poetach '' (zbiór piosenek poetyckich i pieśni z Klubu Piosenki Literackiej, Wydawnictwo Księgarnia Św. Wojciecha, Poznań 2001); *''Perswazje (autorskie piosenki refleksyjne i kabaretowe, Wydawnictwo Rhytmos, Poznań 2002). Proza *''Dom utracony, dom ocalony'' (proza dokumentalizowana z posłowiem dr Joanny Grądziel-Wójcik, Wydawnictwo Poznańskie, 2009); *''Z szarego notatnika (Wydawnictwo WBPiCAK, Poznań 2015). O twórczości Teresy Tomsi Ostatni tomik ''Wątpiąc, idę ''stanowi wybór wierszy z lat 1979 – 2005, można go więc potraktować jako reprezentatywny przegląd tematów i motywów charakterystycznych dla poezji T. Tomsi. Sama Autorka podkreśla, że zbiorek jest dla niej szczególnie ważny ze względu na przywołanie z przeszłości miejsc, które ją ukształtowały. Miejsca te stanowią równocześnie przestrzenie ważne dla Polaków i składają się na narodową pamięć zbiorową. Wiersz otwierający tomik nosi tytuł: ''Urodziłam się w miasteczku przesiedleńców. Dzieciństwo poetki było przesiąknięte smutkiem i tęsknotą za najbliższymi i za utraconym domem. Jednakże babcia i mama, które ją wychowywały, starały się nie odbierać radości dziecku wciągniętemu w wir historii: „wstawałam radosna, / śpiewałam pieśni, uczyłam się tańczyć (…) i wierzyłam, / że nie jest za późno”. Dopiero jako dorosła kobieta zrozumiała: „nic nie może być ocalone”. Na wydarzenia z historii poetka patrzy przez pryzmat współczesności, ma poczucie wyobcowania: „Cóż łączy nas dziś z demokracją na szklanym ekranie, / z racją na skrawku gazety – nas, wydziedziczonych” (Nostalgia). Nawołuje do pielęgnowania pamięci zbiorowej, do oddania należnego hołdu ofiarom historii. Wiersz Nostalgia nosi podtytuł: „W 65. rocznicę masowej deportacji Polaków na Sybir (10 lutego, 13 kwietnia, 20 czerwca 1940 r.)”. Poetka z goryczą stwierdza: „Cóż więcej nam pozostało oprócz pulsu sumienia?”. Los jej rodziny od trzech pokoleń był uzależniony od historii (Odmiana czasu przeszłego). T. Tomsia chce ich uwiecznić poprzez słowo: „O was te strofy/bo słowo z prawdy wyrasta/i nic przeciw niemu nie zdziałają/kłamstwo ani przemilczenie” (***''O tobie piszę ten wiersz''). Poetka jest przekonana, że współcześni Polacy nie doceniają doświadczeń pobratymców z Kresów, milczały i milczą o tym środki masowego przekazu i jeśli nie unieśmiertelni ich wiersz, to obecne pokolenie nie będzie świadome przeżyć, które ukształtowały ich poprzedników: „Komu, jeśli nie tobie, pragnęłabym opowiedzieć, córko moja,/dzień znieważonej młodości, gdy nagły najazd barbarzyńców/na nasz spokojny dom” (Nostalgia). Z tomiku Wątpiąc, idę ''możemy zrekonstruować całą historię rodzinną i poznać szczegóły tułaczki. Dowiemy się, że dziadek przebywał w łagrze, tata był oficerem i walczył na froncie, a w domu czekały na nich kobiety próbujące tworzyć normalny dom dla kilkuletniej poetki. Jej rodzina została przesiedlona z „nowogródzkiej ziemi” na Pomorze. Pobyt tam T. Tomsia wspomina jako spokojny i szczęśliwy: „babcia siadała przy piecu / uczyła nas historii/mama wnosiła garnek grzańca/nalewała w kubki/ Czuliśmy smak wolności/w dzikim czarnym winie” (***''Nasz dom oplatało czarne wino). Jednakże prawdziwą oazę spokoju można stworzyć tylko w świecie wyimaginowanym: „Nie troszcz się o starość/matko (…) Zbudowałam schronienie / (…) tutaj cię nie skrzywdzą/specjaliści od historii/Wejdź/mój dom zaczyna się w poezji/to jest także twój dom (…) Nie pukaj / nie ma drzwi - / n a... p r a w d ę / jest otwarty” (***''Nie troszcz się o starość''). Być może atmosfera domu, przesiąkniętego przeszłością, historią, tęsknotą i strachem o przyszłość sprawiły, że poetka ma kłopot z zadomowieniem się we współczesnym świecie. W Modlitwie codziennej '' portretuje codzienność gorzkimi słowami: „krwiożerczo rozumni / chorzy na brak miłości/oszołomieni wiedzą o sobie”. W innym miejscu konstatuje: „Cmentarze/odwiedzam tylko w dni słoneczne. / Mam wtedy z sobą jasność istnienia / przeciw niejasności nieistnienia. / Gwar światła przeciw milczeniu ciemności” (''Cmentarze). Nie potrafi znaleźć równowagi między targającymi nią emocjami wynikającymi z głębokiego przeżywania świata: „Utknęłam między tym/co czuję / a co powinnam/co mi przynosi korzyść / a co rozpacz/w dawnych przyjaciołach / rozpoznałam sprawców (…) Dokąd pójdę / w siebie”. W opisach dnia codziennego pojawiają się określenia: rozpacz, strach, samotność (Wciąż ten sam wiersz, W pewnym wieku), nieufność, brak nadziei (Nie chcę już żadnej nadziei), głód, przesyt, przemoc i głupota (Modlitwa codzienna). Ratunek poetka znajduje w świadomości, że wszelkie ludzkie sprawy przemijają i są niczym wobec stałości i porządku świata (Cmentarze) oraz w wierze. T. Tomsia w wielu utworach daje wyraz swemu zaufaniu do Boga: „Doznaję nieobecności w Twoim ku mnie pochyleniu. / A jednak wydobywam się dziś z bezmiaru – w poczuciu/bliskości czułej ręki, co z zabłądzenia wyprowadza” (Doznaję nieobecności). Wydaje się, że szczególnie niezrozumiała jest współczesność dla ludzi starszych (Staruszka) ''albo przynajmniej dojrzałych, do których zalicza się sama Autorka: „W pewnym wieku jedziemy na stracenie, / z łagrów – w krainę skostniałych serc. / Czy warto było tak się cieszyć, / że nadszedł, że trwa, / że daje szansę - / ten wiek.” (''W pewnym wieku). Użycie formy „my” wskazuje na poczucie wspólnoty z poprzednim pokoleniem. Potwierdza to wiersz List do wnuczki pisany z perspektywy babci poetki: „Czuję się zrośnięta z tobą jak kora z brzozą, / jak brzoza ze wzgórzem”. Motyw ciągłości i zastępowalności pokoleń pojawia się w wielu utworach T. Tomsi: ***Babciu Walerio, ***W bajce dzieciństwa, Odmiana czasu przeszłego. '' ''Wątpiąc, idę ''to poetycka autobiografia. Zawiera nie tylko opisy ludzi ważnych dla Autorki (wiersze poświęcone przyjaciołom: Dorocie Sosnowskiej, Johannesowi Poethenowi, Wincentemu Różańskiemu, mamie, synowi, córce), wspomnienia i fakty ważne, ale także refleksje na temat przemijania, śmierci, i względności wartości obowiązujących we współczesnym świecie. Z omawianego zbiorku dowiemy się, jacy poeci są bliscy T. Tomsi (''Poeta w urzędzie, Na odejście Zbigniewa Herberta), co sądzi o polityce (Z zapisków (nie) pewnego wyborcy), co jest dla niej najważniejsze (Nie odwracaj się, Na tym świecie), a czego nie rozumie (***Jestem na planecie) i jak rodzą się jej wiersze (Kto przybywa po wiersz, Ten wiersz jest najważniejszy). W utworach poświęconych temu zagadnieniu pojawia się Orfeusz – w sferze słowa Bóg. Poetka prosi go o natchnienie, o potwierdzenie sensu pisania, o samą obecność (***Orfeuszu-czerwony jak krew!, ***Podaj mi rękę, Czarny Orfeuszu). Z tomiku Wątpiąc, idę ''można wywnioskować, w jakim mieście mieszka T. Tomsia, choć poznańskie akcenty są symboliczne: Plac Wielkopolski (''Odlot), Most Teatralny (***Drzewa). Wyjątek stanowi utwór Collegium Novum (Edwardowi Balcerzanowi i Stanisławowi Barańczakowi – wykładowcom polonistyki UAM) '' bardzo dobrze oddający polityczną atmosferę lat 70. T. Tomsia to przede wszystkim poetka wrażeń, nie konkretu, miejsce stanowi dla niej jedynie impuls do refleksji. Ciekawi ją natura, nie wytwory cywilizacji, np. w wierszu o Paryżu (''Czym jest to miasto) przeczytamy o „zieleni nasyconej wilgocią”, a w Przejazdem w Tübingen ''o „platanach wstrzymujących przestrzeń”. Z wierszy T. Tomsi z tomiku ''Wątpiąc, idę wyłania się obraz kobiety samotnej, wrażliwej introwertyczki. Dla poetki najważniejsze zagadnienia to zrozumienie celu i sensu życia, wartości wiary, pogodzenie się z przemijaniem i śmiercią najbliższych. T. Tomsia to poetka – pielgrzym. Jej życie to nieustająca, dosłowna i metaforyczna, podróż: po świecie (Ostatni wiersz w Stuttgarcie, Po wyjściu z Musée d´Orsay, *** Znów przyśnił mi się Budapeszt., Widokówka z Bremy.), w przeszłość (***Gotuję się do spoczynku, ***W sobotę wieczorem) i w poszukiwaniu siebie (Szukamy siebie w skupieniu, ***Jasno oddycha dzień, ***Podaj mi rękę, Czarny Orfeuszu). '''Olga Soporowska-Wojtczak Najtrafniej rzecz ujmuje wiersz tytułowy: Wątpiąc, idę. Cofam się, waham. Przekraczam ogrody i stany - z płomienną gwiazdą, z bukietem georginii, ze skazą na ramieniu. Chce mnie powstrzymać w biegu wskazówka zegara, a ja swój refren odmawiam: Czasie, który tkwisz nade mną - nie boję się ciebie Wybrane fragmenty recenzji „Poszukiwanie harmonii i szczęścia, jakby wbrew przemijaniu i szarości, wciąż podejmowane jest przez autorkę na nowo. Ale tylko ten, kto umie naprawdę zrezygnować z egoistycznej zachłanności wobec świata, kto potrafi podzielić się sobą z drugim, może coś lub kogoś odnaleźć”. (W. Kaliszewski, Poezja prawdy. „Nowe Książki” 2002, nr 2). *** „Zagrałem parę taktów tytułowej piosenki „Perswazje” i przyznam, że na pewno nie odłożę tej książki na półkę (…). Rzadko zdarza się książka poetycka z tekstami piosenek, w której w prosty sposób udałoby się pokazać po części z każdej dziedziny duchowego życia człowieka wraz z jego reakcjami na bodźce, jakich doznaje. Autorka napisała skromnie: „wszak jestem tylko różą/ która się szronem okryje”, a ja dodam, że każdemu życzę takich pięknych płatków i mocnych kolców”. (W. Klupś, Niebezpieczne życie. „Recogito”, lipiec-sierpień 2006). *** „... Jeśli Teresa Tomsia mówi o wolności, ma na uwadze wolność do czegoś. Do czego więc? Odpowiedzi zdają się być proste, a nawet lakoniczne. Poetka wspomina parokrotnie imię prawdy: prawdy uczuć tedy i prawdy rozumu. Choćby nawet powstał między nimi konflikt. Jednak myśli też o tej Prawdzie, której ani ułomność, ani wszelka nasza ludzka nieporadność nie przeszkadza. To o niej śpiewa Biały Orfeusz, to jej pragnie się po spotkaniu Orfeusza Czarnego”. (Ryszard K. Przybylski, posłowie do ''Wiecznej rzeki).'' *** „... Teresa Tomsia wie, że nie w odpowiedziach, ale w pytaniach zawiera się nie tylko rozpacz, lecz i mądrość egzystencji. ... Zdarza się, że poetka zwraca się wprost do Boga w pytaniach przepojonych lękiem i zdumieniem: Kim jesteś że nie boli Cię moje zwątpienie / i wciąż przychodzisz z nadzieją / że pojmę. Ale najbardziej sobą jest wówczas, gdy pokonując i radość, i smutek istnienia unosi się jakby ponad własnymi emocjami pozwalając, by wieczność jak dmuchawiec przestając być zagadką stawała się integralną częścią świata oswojonego słowem”. (A. Szymańska, Jak chleb powszedni. „Nowe Książki, nr 11, 1996 r.). *** „Teresa Tomsia pisze tak, jakby wciąż uczyła się siebie i, powoli, rozpoznawała swoją kobiecość, swoje ciało, odniesienie do konkretnych osób czy rzeczy. (…) Poetycką przestrzeń buduje na sprzecznościach, a jednocześnie poszukuje ładu, harmonii, piękna. Nie pozbawiona nadziei i pełna wątpliwości, otwarta na świat i nie pogodzona z własnym losem buntuje się przeciw samotności, ale też pragnie ciszy i odosobnienia. (…) Austriacka poetka, autorka Czasu odroczonego, ''Ingeborg Bachmann chciała wyrazić ciemność, wnikając w mrok własnej, zranionej duszy, a jednocześnie przez całe życie szukała światła, szczęścia, miłości święcącej triumf. Urodzona w Bostonie, przedwcześnie zmarła Sylwia Plath (…) próbowała opisać swoje doświadczenia, doznania i najbardziej intymne przeżycia. Obie w swoich utworach własnym przeżyciom i emocjom potrafiły nadać uniwersalny wymiar. Nie ma w literaturze polskiej podobnej, bliższej tej poetyce twórczości – jak właśnie wiersze Teresy Tomsi”. '(M. Wittbrot, wstęp do Przed pamięcią).' *** "Wczytywanie się w ''Dom utracony, dom ocalony to lekcja historii tworzona nie przez wielkich tego świata, lecz przez zwykłych ludzi takich jak dowborczyk, starszy sierżant sztabowy Bronisław Gołacki ze Słonima i jego rodzina. Czy taka książka ma szansę trafić do szkolnych bibliotek, to już zadanie dla wydawcy i kuratorium oświaty, jednak warto, by odwoływali się do niej nauczyciele historii, języka polskiego oraz wychowawcy, choćby w tych fragmentach, gdzie pokazane jest zwyczajne, codzienne życie bohaterów. Teresa Tomsia przymierza dwa portrety swojego dziadka Bronisława – obrońcy ojczyzny i zapalonego wędkarza, sumiennego pracownika tajnej kancelarii w Rejonowej Komendzie Uzupełnień i otwartego na innych sąsiada. W tego typu zestawieniach i zadziwieniach tkwi uroda nararcji jej opowieści: >>Z trudem przychodzi mi nałożenie na jego wizerunek 'z brązu' obrazu człowieka zatroskanego codziennymi niedostatkami. (...) A przecież to ten zwyczajny człowiek musiał uruchomić w sobie sferę duchowej mocy, by ostatecznie przeciwstawić się złu<< (s. 37). >>Chciałabym ujrzeć dziadka Bronka zwyczajnie, nad rzeką, z wędką w ręku i papierosem w rzeźbionej cygarniczce, jak przygląda się zanurzonym w wodzie gałęziom przybrzeżnej wierzby, jak wygarnia je z nurtu i układa obok siebie na trawie. Przezroczyste powietrze lipcowego dnia drży potrącone skrzydłem ważki. Po opalonej skórze ramienia przemyka cień popołudnia...<< (s. 44). Zmetaforyzowanie nadaje narracji oddech, a dzięki poetyckiej wrażliwości autorka nie przytłacza czytelnika obrazami martyrologicznymi, lecz umiejętnie je dawkuje, ceniąc proporcję, bo przecież wie, że i tak wszystkich krzywd nie uda się opowiedzieć. A gdyby się nawet chciało opowiedzieć więcej, nie sposób tego uczynić – czym innym bowiem jest świadectwo Sybiraków przez Tomsię kilkakrotnie cytowane, a czym innym jej wyobrażenie tamtych czasów i metaforyczna interpretacja, co autoironicznie sama kwituje: >>Mów mamo dalej mów / ja tylko zaparzę kawę / więc mówisz że kiziak to krowie łajno // myślałam że to futro / albo nazwa sera // mów dalej nie gniewaj się / ja się tak dziwię bo / no bo nie mogę sobie tego wyobrazić<< (s. 87). Zdystansowanie się autorki wobec wysokiego tonu relacji matki o wojennych i kołchozowych przeżyciach wzmacnia wiarygodność narracji i urozmaica ją potocznym stylem (śmierdzący kiziak służył za opał i budulec ziemianek). Książka Dom utracony, dom ocalony może zatem pełnić rolę nie tylko świadectwa dziejów z czasów II wojny światowej, ale również lektury dla młodego pokolenia – ta wielogłosowa opowieść przemawia klarownym językiem, dbałością o szczegół, udokumentowaną prawdą historii, a także oryginalnym sposobem opowiadania. Tomsia stawia na zróżnicowanie rytmów wypowiedzi narracyjnej, przywoływanie przeciwieństw, utrwalanie i tworzenie symboli (pierścień rodowy z rubinem, imię po zmarłej na zesłaniu cioci, tablica pamięci dziadka w Sanktuarium Katyńskim w Poznaniu). Bez symboli pamięci zbiorowej i prywatnej – zdaje się sugerować autorka – trudniej przywoływać, porządkować i interpretować fakty z historii kilku pokoleń. Podkreśla to trafnie Urszula Bielas-Gołubowska w recenzji książki Tomsi (Dom pamięci, "Pogranicza" 5/2009), gdy wskazuje na obecny w jej poezji i prozie powracający motyw warkocza babci Walerii czy Pomnika Ofiar Katynia i Sybiru w Poznaniu: >>W narracji Teresy Tomsi ukazany jest sposób budowania rodzinnej historii. (...) Tak powstaje świadectwo stworzone poprzez wielogłosową opowieść<<'' (s. 95). >>Nie mówię, że mam żal, ale tak było<< – mówiła babcia Waleria. Podobne zdanie słyszałam też od starszych czytelników, również świadków i uczestników „wilczych czasów”. Dom ocalony – to symbol pamięci, równoznaczny dla bohaterki tej sybirackiej i powojennej opowieści z poczuciem godności, „na prawdę otwarty”. Trwały pomnik Teresa Tomsia postawiła swojej matce Zofii Gołackiej i wszystkim zesłańcom, lecz w tej współcześnie napisanej prozie o trudzie pracy i przetrwaniu polskich rodzin w sowieckich kołchozach chodzi jeszcze o coś więcej. Autorka pyta o sposoby opowiadania historii – oczekiwane i możliwe – bo przecież istnieją wciąż tematy tabu z przeszłości i trzeba od czegoś zacząć, by dochodzić prawdy o deportacjach, przesiedleniach, wypędzeniach. Poetka z Poznania porusza nasze narodowe sumienie i zachęca swoją książką do podjęcia rozmowy o trudnych, niedopowiedzianych sprawach, wszak nawet w filmie Andrzeja Wajdy ''Katyń zabrakło sceny wtłaczania rodzin polskich do wagonów na zsyłkę, gdy w tym czasie NKWD mordowało ich ojców. Zacznijmy więc przypominanie historii od rodzinnej legendy, proponuje autorka Domu... W niej babcia Waleria występuje jako kobieta rozumiejąca skomplikowanie dziejów i otwarta na dialog teraźniejszego z przeszłym, to jej najmłodszy syn nie potrafi wybaczyć wyrządzonej rodzinie i ojczyźnie krzywdy, płacąc za to niepogodzenie swoją cenę – milczenia. >>Żyć – to znaczy rozmawiać z umarłymi – pisze Teresa Tomsia – to pytać o ich losy, wybory, racje z oddali lat i wieków, to słuchać ich rad, rozterek, nadziei i błogosławieństw. Żyć – to znaczy pamiętać. Żyć to być – po stokroć być – w swym czasie!<< (s. 54). Szansę zadawania pytań o prawdę swoich czasów i możliwości poetyckiego języka, by ją wyrazić, autorka trafnie wykorzystała, a jej pierwsza książka prozą zachęca, by sięgnąć po następną. Ten sposób opowiadania trudnej historii – z perspektywy świadków, dokumentów i współczesnej narracji – wydaje się być przystępny i oczekiwany, choć nieco zbyt surowy w opisie zebranej dokumentacji. Pamięć ocala – może należałoby przytoczyć więcej głosów o zakorzenianiu się przesiedleńców na terenach nad Odrą i Regą, gdzie nie ma rodzinnego domu, jak pisze w autobiograficznym wierszu Teresa Tomsia: >>Jest tylko przebiegły czas; / i bardziej od niego przebiegli handlarze; / i sprytniejsi od nich politycy. I moje pytania – / bez odpowiedzi<< (s. 120)". (Sława Cichowska, Jak opowiadać trudną historię, "Tygiel Kultury", 1-3/2010). *** Tomsia kładzie nacisk na to, by wciąż próbować, zbierać okruchy prawdy, wytrwale dokładać się do budowania całości, nie upadać i trwać. "Zadawaj pytania o źródła. / Ponawiaj je z uporem / mimo zwątpienia - / nadzieja jest możliwa" - czytamy w wierszu Apostrofa do Czesława Miłosza. Poeta, świadomy swej roli i wagi sprawy, z jaką przyszło mu się mierzyć, "niweczy piórem ciemność", tak jak bohater utworu Muszelki, kamyki. Artysta obdarzony wtajemniczeniem stara się dążyć do tego, by "odwrócić ku jasności ostateczne pytanie" - w ten metaforyczny sposób została ujęta praca rzeźbiarza Michała Milbergera w liryku Pożegnalna wieczerza. Tu kryje się istota i posłannictwo artysty w ogóle, co Tomsia podkreśla w swojej poezji. Wyjątkowość twórcy musi charakteryzować się umiejętnością uchwycenia niezwykłości płynącej z metaprzestrzeni i przekazania tej iluminacji w obrazie, rzeźbie, słowie. "Wersy przecież z tchnień, z błysków powstają - / nasycone głębszym widzeniem rzeczy / i jasnością naszego tu obecnego położenia" - czytamy w wierszu Miejsca znaczące. Znacząca jest i cała poezja Teresi Tomsi, która zagłębia się w tajemnicę bytu oraz oświetla ciepłym blaskiem poznania tę szlachetną aktywność duszy, którą współczesność często stara się marginalizować i okrywać cieniem. (Dr Tomasz Pyzik, Niweczyć piórem ciemność, "Topos" 5/2014). *** Teresa Tomsia jest poetką dojrzałą, świadomą roli, jaką poezja może odgrywać współcześnie zarówno w przestrzeni kulturowej i światopoglądowej naszego życia, jak i w sferze wartości, moralnych podstaw bytu. Związki przyjacielskie, współdziałanie artystów, inspiracje twórczością innych autorów to dla Tomsi ważne formy obcowania ze światem i sztuką. W tych wierszach z jednakową siłą atakuje nas poczucie bezradności wobec tego, co nieuniknione i wiara w możliwość przeobrażenia siebie na miarę najtrudniejszych wyzwań. Istotne znaczenie ma "pierwsza ekstaza / przed otwarciem oczu, / przed skazą / przed pamięcią". W tej postawie odnajdujemy nie tylko odwagę i godność trwania, pasję uczestnictwa w niezbornej teraźniejszości, ale też mistyczne pragnienie przekroczenia siebie, własnych ograniczeń i słabości. '(Adriana Szymańska, ''Pasja uczestnictwa, "Nowe Książki 6/2015). ' *** Bibliografia *A. Szymańska, Jak chleb powszedni'', „Nowe Książki” 1996 nr 11 *M. Wittbrot, W cieniu przelotnego trwania,'' przedm. do: T.Tomsia, Przed pamięcią'', Poznań 2000 *W. Kaliszewski, Poezja prawdy, „Nowe Książki” 2002 nr 2 *M. Stanaszek, Na marginesie przekładów poezji T.Tomsi, "Recepcja-Transfer-Przekład" t.I, Wyd. UW 2002 *P. Mackiewicz, Po stokroć być - w swym czasie, "Topos" 2005 nr 1-2 *W. Klupś, Niebezpieczne życie, ''Recogito nr 41, lipiec-sierpień 2006: Obserwatorium *''Pani Wyobraźnia ''„Echo Piątkowa” 3 (124) marzec 2006 *K. Stołecka, ''Nachtkastlik, "Tygiel Kultury" 2006 nr 1-3 *J. Maliszewski, Liryka T.Tomsi w przekładach...o poszukiwaniu "genger translation", "Płeć w przekładzie" 2006 nr 22 *U. Bielas-Gołubowska, Dom pamięci, "Pogranicza" 2009 nr 5 *S. Cichowska, Jak opowiadać trudną historię, "Tygiel Kultury" 2010 nr 1-3 *T. Pyzik, Niweczyć piórem ciemność, "Topos" 2014 nr 5 *A. Szymańska, Pasja uczestnictwa, "Nowe Książki" 2015 nr 6 Linki *Strona internetowa pisarki Tomsia, Teresa